


More Than PDA

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lord Help Me For I Have Sinned, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin and Haru visit Australia, a bond between them forms. Though, this bond was much deeper than friendship. The town was theirs to prance around in, to make memories in. But truly, as Haru would later, bluntly, explain to his friends—they explored each other more than the town. </p>
<p>(AKA: A smut fanfiction with plot, where Rin and Haru have sex at a restaurant, because I’m horrible with keeping things short, and was unable to post this on my poor babe Rin’s birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to church this Sunday, or be doused in holy water. What have I done? 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: When text is italicized, they are speaking in English. Sometimes I write when they speak in English, otherwise, as said, it is italicized. 
> 
> *Characters are not mine. Story is.*
> 
> Note: This is at least 50% smut. If not bothered by swear words, and gay smut, please continue on, and enjoy!

The water was much like a ghost in Haru’s eyes. The water splashed and danced around in blue orbs, with the occasional spark. Those were the rare moments, when Haru’s eyes would light up or flame, and Rin would feel ever so inspired to make this happen again. It had happened again; Haru’s eyes flickering brighter and refilling with passion as they danced over the pool. Haru had a goal now, Rin could see it. Haru’s eyes weren’t emotionless this time—they practically screamed out.

 

“Rin?” Haru blurted out suddenly, ocean colored eyes locked with the red head’s strange dazed face.

 

Oh. He had been staring again. Rin blinked, hurriedly, attempting to get his eyes to focus on his friend once again. “Ah, sorry, Haru.” Rin said sheepishly, baring a sharp toothed grin to prove his point. Honestly, he was hopeless sometimes. Day dreaming about Haru? Again? Hadn’t he gotten over that stuff? That was an obvious lie. Rin became so distracted, frankly, he forgot what was going on.

 

“Mm. It’s fine. Are you tired or something, Rin? Ten minutes ago you said you were more awake than ever.” Haru responded blandly, but seemingly amused by Rin’s sheepishness. The dark haired boy shifted on the edge of the water fountain, meeting Rin’s stare, and sheepish look even closer.

 

Rin shook his head feverishly, and almost immediately. “Are you kidding?! I’m not tired at all! I was just…” This is where Rin would have to get creative and give up money, it seemed. “Thinking about where I should take you to eat. You’re hungry, right? I’ll show you around my hometown!” Rin declared loudly, only mentally begging that his bluff would work. Luckily, Haru only seemed mildly surprised.

 

“Eat? Sure.” Haru replied, with a short nod, before he stood, shifting his bag over his shoulder. Right, Rin made a late night reservation; they would have to carry around their things. Luckily, the two of them were conservative when it came to packing. For the most part.

 

Rin could have cried in happiness, if he wanted to. Haru believed the bluff. Thank goodness. “ _Right, right_.” Rin said in English, gaining a confused look from Haru, as the maroon haired male stood.

 

“Ra-ight?” Haru said slowly, blinking his ocean eyes in utter confusion, before murmuring, “Doesn’t that mean a direction? Are you telling me to turn?” He asked, meeting Rin’s gaze of amusement with a stubborn look. “What? I’m—“

 

“Terrible in English, I know.” Rin replied smugly, earning a huff from the other swimmer. Rin couldn’t help but grin crookedly. “’Right’ means a few things for English speaking people. It can mean to turn right, as in the direction, or it’s like saying ‘yes.’” Rin paused, observing Haru’s face, which was obviously tensed in thought.

 

“I think I understand.” Haru said slowly, before shaking his head, almost in dismissal. “Quit looking so proud. You’ve lived here, I haven’t.” Haru said in a grumbly tone, only to his own annoyance, as Rin began to snicker.

 

“I know, I know. Sorry, Haru. I’ll teach you some English at the food place, okay?” Rin suggested happily, also shifting to put his bag back on his shoulder, before motioning at Haru to follow him, when he turned, feet now in motion. Haru was beside him instantly, but Rin couldn’t miss the sharp dart of Haru’s eyes back at the building where the pool was held.

 

“You better not make me say anything stupid. If I get slapped, it’s all your fault.” Haru shot back, though, his eyes sparked. Learning some more English, at a nice food place… It was nice. Haru would never say that aloud, however. Unlike Rin, Haru kept his emotions bottled up until they shattered. Though, those were bad memories; when his emotions would come bubbling out. When he yelled at Makoto… Haru quickly shook the thoughts away, just in time to hear Rin’s soothing laugh.

 

It was a nice laugh, surprisingly. Again, Haru would never admit that. “People aren’t super polite here in Australia. There aren’t as many formal words or things to say unless you’re talking to a policeman, or a boss and stuff like that. You probably won’t be slapped.” Rin explained, glancing over at Haru with another sharp grin. Haru hated the way that his heart fluttered from the sight. Rin hated the way that he never knew what Haru was thinking.

 

“Still. Where are we going to eat?” Haru asked, desperate to change the topic. If they stayed on English much longer, Haru feared that Rin would make fun of him when he tried to say ‘l’ words. Why did English have so little rules to words? Just single letters? Strange.

 

Oh, shit. Rin didn’t think that far ahead. There were so many places to choose from. Sydney was famous for its great food and culture… Like Rin could only pick one! At this moment, Rin was tempted to blurt it out. He wanted to explore the town with Haru. He wanted to relieve this wonderful moment with Haru. He wanted to _stay_ with Haru. But most of all, Rin wanted to scream in annoyance. Being hopelessly in love sucked. The books lied, the music lied, the movies lied—Love was hard and frustrating. Not the fluffy tingles and ‘insta-fall-in-love’ feeling they spoke of.

 

Regardless, Rin decided to do the thing Haru would probably hate most. “You decide, Haru. They don’t have any Japanese food places around, though. There’s American, and some fresh fish places.” As soon as Rin said it, Rin regretted it. He already knew Haru’s damned answer.

 

“Mackerel. I want mackerel.” Haru stated firmly, turning his head as they turned the corner, eyes flitting across Rin’s shoulders as he heaved out a sigh.

 

“You always want mackerel.” Rin responded in a breathy, sighing tone, red eyes flickering with light amusement. Though, he couldn’t deny Haru of his request. Rin liked fish, so a fresh fish place may be nice. “I know a good place though. I won’t hold your precious mackerel back from you.”  Besides, if Haru dived right into American food, it may make him sick. Their food was generally more greasy and processed. Though, Rin knew well; they had amazing medium rare steaks and vegetables.   

 

Haru almost looked ecstatic. Well, as excited as Haru could be. His eyes sparked for a slight moment—the white darting across the blue before disappearing once again. “Mackerel is good. Besides, you said that American fish was weird.” Well, Rin couldn’t deny half of that.

 

Haru was half right. The thoughts of their deep fried fish… Rin shuddered, glancing up at the building around him, rusty red-brown eyes scanning the signs. English letters were different, but he could at least read them. The understanding was where it was difficult. Luckily, he knew a lot of words. “Yeah, the deep fried things. It’s a lot worse than our deep fried squid that we sell at the fair.” Rin tried to explain, glancing at his—pouting—friend. Wait.

 

“The squid isn’t that bad, Rin. You’re just weird.” Haru stated stubbornly, shaking his head slightly to let dark strands sweep back to the side, attempting to get the hair out of his eyes.

 

Rin laughed this time, loudly, gaining stares of some of the walkers. Thank goodness most English people couldn’t understand them. Japanese speaking people were rare outside of Japan, that was a given. “Yeah, okay.” Rin replied, gaining another sharp grin.

 

The buildings here were much like Tokyo. Large, tall, and crowded by people. Trees from the sidewalks, strung with lights, and benches underneath the rustling trees. They were nice, with the perfect breeze from the beach. Though, Rin didn’t dare to mention the ocean. Not this soon. Not now, not here. It was pretty, however. The way the water rippled against the sand in calming sounds, and let off a nice salty smell of fresh water. Boats rippled out on the sea, but Rin didn’t look at those. There was pain associated with those memories…

 

Luckily, Rin and Haru were soon distracted by those thoughts. Rin had stopped walking, in the middle of the sidewalk, grinning quite happily. “I found it! I remembered how to read this one!” Rin said, loudly, stretching out a hand quickly to point at a sign above them. This one was somewhat hard for Rin in the past. It only made him happier to know he remembered it. “ _Aria Rockpool._ ” Rin said in English, a bit awkwardly with his Japanese accent, but luckily, he could say it.

 

On the other hand, Haru only looked more confused. “Ah-reh-a rah-kuh pool?” Of course Haru knew the word ‘pool.’ As for the rest, he stuttered and stumbled over the pronunciation, obviously not understanding any of the words. Regardless, his stomach growled, reminding him once again how happy he was to be close to a food place. Rin suggested it; hopefully it was good.

 

Rin couldn’t hold back snickers at this point, as he reached out to tug the door open. Immediately, his pocket burned. Right. This food place… was extremely expensive. The hall was dimly lit, with candles placed on the fine silk of table cloths. Even the wood looked perfectly furnished. Food was served on silver platters, the waiters wore very expensive like clothes… And almost everyone in the place was old and dressed in what looked like expensive funeral clothes. At this point, even Haru was silent.

 

They both wore simple clothes, firstly. Haru in white jeans and a simple blue V-neck shirt, striped with green. Rin was in black jeans, a grey and purple tank top, with his swimming jacket on, sleeves rolled up messily. Along with this, Rin had a shark tooth necklace dangling from his neck. Though, even with that, they both looked as if they didn’t fit in here at all. Rin had enough money to pay for it, yes, but they would certainly be stared at…

 

Chewing slightly on his lip now, Rin glanced back at Haru, who looked utterly horrified and surprised. Was it just his imagination, or was Haru… tinted pink..? Rin had to be delusional. “It’s okay, don’t worry. This place has amazing food.” Before Haru could protest, lips parted, Rin spoke again. “It’s not like they can kick us out for not dressing fancy. I can pay, so it doesn’t matter.” The maroon haired male said simply, eyes flickering over the other swimmer.

 

Luckily, Haru heaved out a sigh, but nodded. “You’re talking. I don’t know how to say we want a table.” Haru said stubbornly, only to earn another snort of amusement.

 

Wasn’t it obvious? “Of course I’m talking, idiot.” Rin replied playfully, lips curling into a smile that matched his tone. That would be horrifying, trying to say you wanted a table but couldn’t explain it. Lucky for them, Rin knew a lot of English. It was perfect timing, too.

 

A young lady, perhaps in her twenties, was approaching them. She looked much like a normal Australian; blonde hair, blue eyes, hair tied back into a pony tail, with wisps on the ends of her hair. Freckles danced across his paled cheeks, and her lips were curled into a polite smile. “ _Afternoon, gentleman! What can I do for you?”_ The lady chirped, and Haru immediately twisted his fingers around in the straps of his bag. He hated not knowing what people were saying.

 

Rin paused, comprehending the sentence, before not a second later, responding in English. “ _Hello. We would like a table for two, please_.” Almost immediately, the lady had blinked, as if stunned to hear his awkward accent. The l’s were always a struggle for him. Now turning to Haru, Rin spoke in Japanese once again, happily, as the lady gathered menus. “She asked what she could do for us. I told her a table for two.” The male explained.

 

Slowly, Haru had nodded in response. “Can you ask for one in an area around not a lot of people? They’re staring… I can’t speak in English long enough for them not to stare.” The dark haired male murmured, leaned in closer to Rin so the other could actually hear him. Haru could almost feel the eyes glaring into his back… It was like holes were being pushed through him.

 

Rin was surprised to see Haru so… timid… But, he complied anyways. “Of course.” Rin replied in his fluent language, before speaking to the lady in English again, just as she motioned to them. “ _Excuse me, could we have a table away from people? I am sorry for any troubles.”_ The swimmer said slowly, trying not to stumble over his words.

 

The lady laughed slightly, but nodded. It was an instant weight of Haru’s chest; the swimmer releasing a sigh of happiness. Haru only knew how to say one thing very well—so he might as well use it. “ _Thank you_.” The swimmer said in English.  Haru ignored the surprised stare from Rin; he didn’t want to acknowledge the teasing. It was embarrassing… At least Haru wasn’t blushing anymore. God, he was still embarrassed from that… The simple fact that he blushed going into a fancy restaurant with Rin? That wasn’t good. It was bringing back some feeling he didn’t want to remember right now. But, Haru couldn’t deny; the pool wasn’t completely gave him inspiration. It was Rin’s happiness. The swimmer’s sharp smile, the way his eyes shined when he was happy, or the strands falling in front of his eyes… Haru quickly shook his head away from his thoughts.

“ _I understand! Follow me, please. If you want to know what any of the dishes are, please ask._ ” The lady explained, holding the menus close to her chest as she walked past what seemed like endless tables, Rin scrambling behind her, grabbing Haru’s arm in the process to tug him along. Haru got stuck in thoughts for long periods of times; Rin wasn’t just going to abandon him there. Especially in an English speaking land. That was past cruel; that was past abuse.

 

Luckily, the stream of people was seeming to end. The lady finally led them down one more hall, pushed past a curtain, and motioned inside. There were three tables, but all far away from each other. The room was darker, secluded, and soft piano music was being paid. Rin almost felt worry—would this place be more expensive? It seemed the waitress read his mind, too.

 

“ _Don’t worry! It costs nothing more. Only waitresses can pick who gets the special rooms. You two are so cute, I couldn’t help it._ ” She said quite happily, bustling past the flustered Rin, and confused Haru to set the menu’s down on the table, straightening the cloth in the process.

 

Haru turned to Rin then, wrinkling his nose ever so gently in confusion. Rin was flushed red at this point. Why? “What did she say?” Haru asked softly, eyes flickering down to where Rin was still holding his wrist. Did Rin even notice? Or was that why..? Haru could feel his cheeks threaten to burn, but luckily, he suppressed it.

 

Rin was debating about telling Haru, of course. Though, the waitress was correct about Haru being cute… Rin only blushed deeper, adverting his eyes away from Haru momentarily. The soft pale skin… The way his nose wrinkled… The way his eyes shined… And, oh god, Haru being disheveled and whiny when half asleep… Cute. Cute. Cute! “She called us cute…” Rin murmured back, before finally stepping up to the table. Not really thinking about it, the red head let go of Haru’s wrist only to tug out a chair for Haru, before taking his seat on the other side, squirming to get comfortable, bag falling to the floor in a heap.

 

Well, shit. Now Haru was even more embarrassed. The dark haired boy flushed, much like Rin had earlier. Luckily, he didn’t ponder it long. Soon enough, Haru followed suit, of course, murmuring a soft ‘thanks’ in his own language, sitting down in the comfortable chair. Letting blue eyes fall to the menu, Haru’s heart sank. English. Right. Rin would have to translate the whole thing for him… He wanted mackerel, but… there could be a special name to it. Haru was flustered on a huge level. He couldn’t understand anyone, and the waiter was flirting with Rin. Wait. Why did that bother him?

 

“ _What can I get you two to drink?_ ” The waitress asked, snapping both Rin and Haru from their flustered thoughts. Now came the struggle.

 

Rin glanced at Haru, before speaking in English once again. “ _One moment, please. We are Japanese, and he doesn’t understand much English._ ” Rin explained sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Lucky for him, the waitress smiled and nodded.

 

Turning to Haru once more, Rin spoke in his normal language again. “She wants to know what you want to drink. I’ll translate for you. Just tell me what you want, alright?” The swimmer offered, observing the flustered looking Haru. Frowning now, Rin cut off Haru from speaking. “Hey. Don’t worry, Haru. I know it’s frustrating not being able to understand, but I’ll tell you everything she says. I can help you with it, okay? I promise.” Rin said.

 

It was light a weight was lifted off of Haru’s shoulders in that moment. Letting out a breath of relief, Haru nodded slightly, eyes flashing momentarily. He was so grateful… Rin helping him this much… Haru was half tempted to hug the other; that was, if he actually had the guts to do so. “Thanks, Rin. I just want water.” Haru responded, glancing up as Rin spoke to the other, apparently saying the same thing twice. He wanted water too? At least that made it easier on Rin. The word sounded weird, but it was something on a previous English test of theirs. ‘wah-tur.’ A strange word, for sure…

 

When the waiter was finished speaking with Rin, Haru glanced up at her, meeting her gaze with a hesitant one. “ _Thank you.”_ Haru said slowly, gaining a smile from the lady.

 

“ _How do you say ‘you’re welcome’ in Japanese?”_ The waitress asked curiously, eyes full of wonder.

 

Happily, Rin responded to Haru first, “She wants to know how to say something.” The male said, before addressing the last once more. “Douitashimashite.” Rin said slowly, as the waitress pursed her lips, trying to process it.

 

Finally, she spoke. “Douitashimashite.” The lady seemed so pleased, and frankly, Haru’s lips quirked up.

 

Other people cared to try and speak visitor’s language as well..? That made Haru feel a little tingly, frankly. It was a kind act, trying to speak to someone in their own language, rather than letting them be confused and trying to translate themselves.

 

“ _I’ll give you two time to decide what you want. I’ll be right back with water.”_ The lady said happily, wearing a wide smile as she walked briskly from the room, leaving the two swimmers in silence.

 

“You want mackerel, right? I’ll find a dish for you. See what you can read, you’ll probably recognize a few things.” Rin said happily, flipping the menu open, dipping his head down to squint at the menu. Reading it was always the hardest part… Pursing his lips, the male began to scan the page. Halibut… Salmon… Steak… Perch… Lobster… Then, he saw it. The familiar characters that screamed Haru’s name. Immediately, Rin placed a finger on it, before peering at the dark haired male.

 

Haru was also concentrating, it seemed. The male’s lips were pursed, and he ran a finger under the letters as he tried to read them, before he paused, meeting Rin’s gaze. Oh. Rin had been staring. “Ah, I think I found one I know. _Wine_.” Haru said the English part slowly, pleased with the way it rolled from his tongue. Surprisingly, it didn’t sound as bad as he thought it would.

 

On the other side of the table, Rin was a grinning fool. “Yeah! That’s right! It means wine. Not rice wine, but stuff made from grapes and other fruits and alcohol.” The swimmer explained, before turning his menu around to point at the dish. “This is the one you want. Can you read it?”

 

Haru pursed his lips together again, letting a hand go underneath the words to try and read them, tracing the letters as he did so. “Ma-ker-ahl… _Mackerel_ … pl-ah-tur… plat-ter… _platter?_ ” Haru said slowly, attempting to process it all. Haru didn’t dare to try and read the bottom, smaller words. It was probably just describing the dish, after all.

 

Rin squirmed, happily, wearing a large grin. Absentmindedly, Rin grabbed Haru’s hand, squeezing it in excitement. “Yeah! _Mackerel platter!”_ Rin repeated, wide excited eye’s meeting Haru’s wide eyes. Oh. He was practically holding Haru’s hand. The maroon haired male’s cheeks were soon matching the color of his hair, flustered and red at this point.

 

On the other end of the deal, Haru seemed surprised. His cheeks were pinked, but not nearly as bad as Rin’s were. Rin was always the one to show emotions about this stuff, after all. Haru could be cool and collected; he had to. Being embarrassed about hand holding? He wasn’t a fifth grader. Sure, the only definition of romantic things he knew were walking on the beach at night and kissing and things like that. Haru didn’t mind it with a guy; Haru flat out knew how annoying most girls are. But this feeling for Rin… Was it love? Makoto said it all the time; how much Rin must have loved Haru, and that deep down, Haru loved Rin too. But why did he always seem so sad when he said it? Wasn’t that a good thing? To be in love? No, Haru knew better. Love wasn’t all rainbows and gay happiness. Love could be pain, work, or worse things. But, the good side was the tingly feeling, the cuddles… Haru would never admit that seemed appealing. To be smuggled into Rin’s warm arms…

 

“A-Ah, sorry, Haru.” Rin said suddenly, snapping the other from his daydreams. Rin was embarrassed, obviously, but didn’t pull his hand away yet.

Haru had enough common sense to respond, at least. “It’s fine. It’s not bad. Your hand is warm. Just don’t bump the candle.” Haru said bluntly, blue eyes flickering sideways to let his gaze settle on the flickering flames of the candle. It only made Rin’s features seem sharper. The fire burning in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks, strong cheekbones, and the way his eyebrows were furrowed in slight thought.

 

Haru didn’t let go.

Rin didn’t let go either.  

 

Instead, Rin’s features smoothed out, and his eyes met Haru’s. His heart was racing, Rin couldn’t lie about that. It pounded wildly in his chest, and Rin was almost cursing the quiet in the room. It was only them, and Haru’s eyes were almost dragging him in… Slowly, Rin let his fingers entwine into Haru’s cool ones. “I’m glad you came to Australia with me, Haru.” Rin said softly, voice hushed for once. Haru swore he could see tears forming. Damn that Rin, stirring at Haru’s emotions.

 

“Me too. I’m glad too. Thank you, Rin. For everything.” Haru responded, voice also hushed, his eyes meeting flaming ones. They seemed softer, though. It was a warm flame, a nice spark, a calming look. Haru didn’t know if he was imagining things… Or was Rin closer than before? Haru’s heart skipped a beat, because he could feel himself moving closer too, eyelashes drifting across his pale skin. His eyes were closing… He was giving in now.

 

But… To what?

 

Rin, it seemed. Rin’s eyes were fluttering shut now as well, as the male shakily leaned forward, nose brushing against the others. His breath was almost immediately stolen, taken away from the contact and closeness of Haru. It was blissful. All of it. The simple brush of Haru’s cool skin against his warm skin, the soft scent of chlorine and mint dancing through Rin’s nose. It was heaven. He wanted more… He was greedy…

 

Haru was in heaven too. It was a new feeling, this intimate closeness with his friend. Well, perhaps they were more than friends now. Rin was warm, and smelled like a pool and shampoo, and god, it was perfect. Rin was closer now, a free hand carefully reaching forward, fingers brushing against Haru’s chin, lips achingly close. Haru wanted to close the contact, to claim Rin’s lips. It seemed so heated now, lips brushing, Rin’s elbow relaxing—into the flame of the candle.

 

Needless to say, Rin yelped, and jumped backwards, hand leaving Haru’s to press his fingers against the reddened skin on his elbow. At least his clothes weren’t on fire… However, Rin was extremely embarrassed. The maroon haired male flushed deeply, holding his elbow, eyes darting away from Haru.

 

Though, a noise broke the tension. It was Haru laughing, loud and crisp in Rin’s ears. “Idiot. If you’re going to kiss someone, watch out for an open flame! I just told you, too!” Haru said with a slight snort, blue eyes flickering momentarily with a look of amusement.

 

Rin couldn’t help but flush deeper. “Shuddup! I-Ah-I hate you!” Rin wailed, before burrowing his face into his hands, grumbling in English. Of course, this only made Haru laugh harder. Though, Rin was so pleased to hear that nice sound. Haru rarely laughs… That was such a nice sound… But, Rin was past flustered now. He almost kissed Haru… Rin’s lips were still burning from the slight contact. Even the brush of their lips was enough—apparently—to get Rin…flustered past a stage of which he would like to admit. Luckily for him, they were seated at a table, concealed.

 

Frankly, Haru couldn’t get it out of his mind either. The way their lips felt so nice together… Haru swallowed thickly, laughter slowly dying down to small snickers, before it finally stopped. The amusement still flickered in his eyes, of course.

 

To Rin’s saving grace, however, the waitress was back, carrying two glasses of water with lemon slices, and a basket of fresh biscuits.   

 

Immediately, Rin straightened up, desperately begging, mentally, that the lady wouldn’t notice his horrifyingly bright cheeks. “ _Thank you, ma’am._ ” Rin said happily, in relief, as she set the glasses down, and the basket in the middle of the table.

 

“ _Of course! Have you decided what you would like?_ ” The lady responded to Rin, shooting them both a happy smile.

 

Rin turned to Haru, repeating what she said in Japanese, before gaining a nod of approval.

 

“ _Mackerel P-Platter, please._ ” Haru said carefully, relieved when the lady wrote it down, obviously able to understand him.

 

As the lady had turned to Rin, the swimmer found himself conflicted. He didn’t get much time to think what he wanted; oops. Glancing down at the menu quickly, Rin’s stomach growled when his eyes scanned over an item. Apparently he wanted that one. “ _The Salmon Platter, please. That’s all for both of us._ ”

 

The lady had once again smiled, writing it down. “ _Alright. Your food should be out soon._ ” The waitress said happily, blue eyes twinkling with a look of kindness. It wasn’t that long after she spoke that the girl spun on her heel, menus in hand, turning to walk from the room.

 

The awkwardness was slowly sinking in, now. Haru didn’t seem so affected by it, compared to the blushing red head. Haru glanced up at Rin once again, blue eyes flittering over the other’s expression. Rin seemed conflicted, and Haru had to admit, internally, he was conflicted too. He wanted to kiss Rin, full on. Weird, wasn’t it? Sadly, Haru chose a bad time to speak.

 

“If you wanted to kiss me again, go ahead. Just don’t burn your arm.” Haru said bluntly.

 

Rin choked on his water this time, quickly swallowing the gulp he had previously taken, Rin let out a raspy cough. Haru made a noise of surprise, and Rin only coughed again, sending a halfhearted glare at Haru. “You idiot! Don’t say those types of things when I’m taking a drink!” The swimmer wailed dramatically, cheeks flushed deep red once again.

 

Haru could only shrug, lips curled up into a half smile. “Sorry. I just said the obvious.” The dark haired male said, eyes flashing with dark amusement. To Haru’s enjoyment, Rin only flushed deeper, and put his hands over his crimson face.

 

“Bullshit, you just want to embarrass me.” Rin grumbled out, his heart skipping a beat. Kiss Haru again? Haru didn’t mind? Rin felt sad, in one way. Would this change their friendship? Did Haru actually want to kiss him, or did he just go with the flow? Though, Haru was usually pretty stubborn… Rin was only confusing himself, however. Deciding to let it go, Rin shook his head, and heaved out a sigh. “Do you want to do any sight-seeing tomorrow? There’s a lot of nice places here. It’s all super pretty.” The red haired male explained.

 

Haru seemed to ponder it, glancing at the flame of the candle, eyes flickering from the reflection of the flame. Truthfully, he wasn’t pondering the sight-seeing as much as he should. Instead, his mind was more so focused on staring through the flame, watching as the light danced across Rin’s soft lips. God, why was he thinking this?

 

“If you don’t decide soon, it will already be tomorrow.” Rin said suddenly, bluntly, lips curling up to reveal a sharp toothed grin. Rin obviously was taking great amusement in the teasing.

 

On the other hand, Haru huffed in light annoyance. “I was thinking. I know you can’t that much, but bear with my smartness.” The swimmer shot back, lips quirking.

 

Rin only grinned wider, eyes flaring. “Oh? Has Rei being rubbing off on you, or somethin’?” Rin drawled out, placing his elbow on the table, perching his chin on his hand.   

Haru rolled his eyes, ever so slightly, pausing to brush a strand of midnight hair from his eyes. “I’m just thinking about a lot of things. But to answer your question, Mr. Impatient, maybe at least seeing the ocean would be nice.” Seeing Rin’s surprised face, Haru quickly corrected himself, not wanting Rin to burst out in tears. “If you want to, that is.”

 

Rin was silent for a moment, before his lips parted to respond. “It would be nice to see it at least once before we return home. It’s a different view of the ocean here.” The swimmer stated calmly. Rin only hoped he could keep the calm while actually seeing the ocean. There were memories lingering there, sadly.

 

Haru simply nodded, before seeming to try and find another topic to talk about. Haru didn’t usually talk much. Frankly, this was rare for Rin to see, and Haru to experience. “Ah, maybe looking around some shops or something for Makoto would be nice.” Haru said, lips pursing momentarily.

 

What Haru wasn’t expecting was the reaction. Rin flinched. Not from the ocean, but from Makoto? Haru was conflicted immediately, but fell silent this time. Was Rin sad about not being on the team anymore, or something? Haru’s heart ached, truthfully. Swimming with Rin… It made him feel something that was indescribable in words. It hurt, the memories hurt. They were good memories, but to not be able to swim with Rin anymore… He loved his team. Very much. But without Rin, things sometimes lacked. The eye contact of Rin’s flaming orbs on his turn; the elegant flip of his body, mixed with the aggressiveness Rin possessed; the way Rin would grin after they had won; the pure energy seeping through the area when Rin swam—Haru missed it all. So very much. So he couldn’t help but wonder; did Rin miss that too? Or was Haru looking too far into things?

 

After another moment, Rin nodded, meeting Haru’s eyes. Rin’s weren’t smoldering with happiness or surprise anymore; it looked… deeper of an emotion than that. “Yeah, sounds good. There are some nice shops around here. I should probably get something for Gou too.” Rin replied, lips in a line now.

 

Haru was still utterly confused. He didn’t know whether to ask, stay silent, or avoid the topic… But, as usual, Haru was blunt. Perhaps…Perhaps it was right. “Are you sad?” Haru asked. God, he was terribly with helping crying people. The swimmer could only mentally beg that Rin wouldn’t start bawling or anything. Especially in public.

 

Instead, Rin scowled, immediately biting back an answer. “No. I’m not.” Oh. He sounded mad—Haru made a mental note of that.

 

Trying again, Haru spoke once more. “Are you upset?”

He received almost the same answer, but sharper. “No! I’m not!”

 

This time, Haru frowned. Was the idiot lying to him? Normally he was quick to express his emotions… Or just flat out blow up… “Tell me what’s wrong, then. I can’t read minds, Rin.” Haru said plainly, eyes squinted slightly with what was perhaps worry. Maybe.

 

Rin scowled, and immediately turned to look the other way. The swimmer was conflicted again, about telling Haru. “I’m…” Rin sighed, pushing a hand through his hair with another scowl, but a gentler one this time. “I’m jealous, okay?”  Rin snapped.

 

Haru was stunned, silent, simply staring at Rin. Jealous? Of him buying something for Makoto? Haru frowned, but was cut off from even thinking about replying.

 

“I’m super jealous of Makoto. He likes you more than a friend, and hates when I get close to you.” Rin started, scowl still on his lips. Here it came, the babble of his emotions. “Ever since I got back I haven’t had much time to even catch up with you. Makoto is always there, staring, like he owns you.” Rin continued, gritting his teeth. But when he looked up to speak again, he didn’t expect eyes directly in front of his.

 

Truthfully, Haru had moved without much thought. Rin did like him that way; that’s why he was upset, jealous, and probably irritated with Makoto. Haru was crooned over the table now, candle pushed slightly to the side. “Idiot. Stop talking.” Haru commented, seeing the confused twitch of Rin’s lips. It happened then, the thing Rin knew he wanted, and Haru was now realizing what he wanted.

 

Haru’s lips brushed, almost hesitantly, against Rin’s. It was a spark; an ignition to the fire burning within Rin. It set it all off, it seemed. Rin was quicker this time, and sure of his movements. His lips pushed closer to Haru’s, claiming Haru’s lips in a sweet kiss. Haru was kissing back, that was the miracle of it all. Rin’s lips were soft, just like Haru thought. Haru’s lips tasted like mint, just like Rin thought. The kiss started slowly, softly, and silently, with the two crooned over the table, desperately wanting to get closer. It was driving Rin insane. The kiss deepened, and the dark haired male shivered, a pale hand reaching to tangle in red locks. Rin’s heart skipped a beat, and regrettably, the male didn’t care that he was groaning into Haru’s mouth. He didn’t want to let go; he didn’t want to end the kiss. His hands were moving on their own now, one reaching to cup Haru’s chin, tilting it to an angle of perfection to once again deepen the kiss. The other hand relocated itself to land on Haru’s upper chest, fingers curling in the soft fabric.

 

Rin wasn’t jealous anymore. Haru was his, in his arms, shivering from his lips. Rin had to admit, sheepishly, that the shivers and small noises of Haru were also driving him insane. It was a haze now. Lips feverishly moving against each other in passionate, long, kisses that drove the two closer and closer to the hazed feeling of longing arousal from the mind numbing kisses.

 

Haru was perfectly content in this situation. (Minus the throbbing from a place he wouldn’t like to admit,) Haru was practically in heaven. Rin’s kisses, Rin’s touches… They were warm, intoxicating. Haru’s fingers tangled farther into Rin’s hair, gripping gently. He had lost track of time at this point.

 

Just as Haru was about to test something, there was a sudden break in the heat. Haru’s eyes flittered open, and pants left his lips, his lungs crying out for air. What he hadn’t expected to see were smoldering eyes staring at him. Haru felt much like prey under those eyes; not that he minded, though. “Wha-?” Haru started, before Rin swallowed thickly, Adam’s able bobbing in his throat.    

 

“Closer, I want you closer. Come here. Please.” Rin said in one hot breath, fingers still gripped in Haru’s shirt. Rin was desperate at this point, hazy and aroused, wanting Haru up against his skin. It was madness to not have him any closer, to not feel Haru skin flushed against his. Frankly, Rin wasn’t even thinking straight enough to register that yes, they were in a public place. And yes, they would be eventually disturbed. And yes, this event would have to hold off, and that may only make things harder to resist. Rin wasn’t a public affection type of guy, but in this moment, that didn’t really matter right now. Rin just wanted him closer.

 

Haru was a mess at this point, eyes hazy with lust, want, and utter arousal. But, confusion still set it. Closer? He couldn’t climb over the table or anything. The bathroom wasn’t a good place to go… What did Rin mean? “How?” Haru asked, attempting to regain his breath back. Sadly, it was only stolen again as Rin spoke.

 

His eyes were flames now. Rin was on fire as he spoke, or perhaps, Haru’s skin was the thing burning up. “I have a lap, you know? Hurry, I want to touch you again.” Rin said breathily, fingers dropping from Haru’s shirt.

 

Haru was positive now, his skin was the thing on fire. Even Rin’s words left a painful throbbing to radiate through his cock. How annoying… Haru wasn’t thinking in this moment either, sadly. The swimmer was silent for a moment, as he scooted from his own chair, eyes locked with rusted red-brown eyes. “Right, sorry.” Haru replied, before stepping up to Rin, where the red haired swimmer scooted his chair slightly from the table, giving more room for Haru to get into his lap. The whole thing was awkward in one way, but frankly, neither of them cared.

 

It was swift, in one motion. Haru easily straddled the red heads lap, shuddering, and let his legs drape to the other’s sides, supported by the arms of the chair. It was already intoxicating and hot, Haru’s erection against Rin’s stomach, throbbing, and Rin’s pressed hotly up against Haru’s bottom. Neither of them dared to speak yet. Rin was panting softly, suppressing a moan, whereas Haru was wrapping his arms against the other swimmer’s neck, desperate.

 

Rin was the first one to make a sound this time. The male shuddered deeply, before letting out a soft groan, arms wrapping around the darker haired male’s waist, fingers gently gripping his waist. “Ah, Haru. I’m almost tempted to go farther than we should… Shit.” Rin admitted, voice cracky with strain and self-control.

 

Haru didn’t say anything at first, eyes now wide and wild in their blue color as they locked with Rin’s. Though, after a moment, Haru shifted, making them both groan softly, before he spoke. “Rin, nn-, I know. We’re in public, though. And we can’t just run off to the bathroom.” Sadly, that was the truth. The bathroom was sure to be full of men fixing their ties, making sure everything was perfect for their expensive date night.

 

Rin seemed flustered by the fact, and frankly, Haru was too. They were stuck, wanting to do much more than they probably should. It was silent for a moment, until Rin tipped his face forward, lips meeting Haru’s in a rough, chastise kiss. Rin’s teeth grazed across Haru’s wandering tongue, and in retaliation, with a soft sound of amusement, Haru had very easily bit down on Rin’s bottom lip, even daring to tug gently. He was met with a growl, of course, Rin’s fingers now brushing against warm skin, sneaking up Haru’s shirt.

 

The dark haired swimmer gasped at the action, lips wavering over Rin’s now, eyes open to meet Rin’s dangerously glimmering ones. The look Haru had on his face… Rin felt as if that would be the death of him. Haru wasn’t one to show his emotions much, but that startled and hazy look of arousal made Rin throb painfully. It was a problem, especially with Haru shifting his bottom directly on Rin’s cock.

 

“Shit, Haru, you tease.” Rin hissed out in a strained voice, voice dripping with lust. On the other hand, Haru simply seemed amused at this point.

 

Haru’s lips had quirked momentarily, and daringly, the male tightened his grip in the other’s shirt, grinding his own crotch against Rin’s, hips half in the air. The two both muffled a moan, Rin removing a hand from Haru’s warm skin to clamp a hand over his mouth, cheeks heating up.

 

Haru didn’t quit, either. That was the problem. Rin was a moaning mess against his hand, with the occasional sounds and pants of Haru, choked back. Their eyes were practically daggers into each other as the actions continued. Haru shifted closer, shuddering along with Rin at the painfully good feeling. At this moment, Haru was very close to tugging Rin’s and his own pants away. They were a bother, and Haru wanted to be closer to Rin, to feel the pleasure at a deeper level. Not to mention, Haru’s pants were painfully tight against his erection, making the fabric rub in all the wrong places. For Rin, it was the same damn painful deal.

 

A louder noise broke Haru’s concentration from grinding, and the male paused, lips parted as he glanced at Rin. The male had cheeks are bright as his hair now, and was obviously struggling to hold in even louder sounds. “Ahn, Haru, we have time, right? We both ordered timely dishes, and there are a lot of people here. Please, let me fuck you.” Rin blurted out suddenly. Truthfully, Rin was expecting Haru to comply, seeing as how horny Haru seemed.

 

Instead, he was met with a light flushed look, which nearly gave him a heart-attack, and stubborn words;

 

“I’m not bottoming.”

 

Rin almost immediately huffed and shook his head. “You’re not topping me!”

 

Haru was quick to reply, stubborn as ever. “Why not? You’re the louder one, so you’re obviously the bottom.”

 

This time, Rin choked on his own spit. “What the hell, Haru?! I’m not that loud! You’re frailer than me! You’re the bottom!”  

 

Seeing as how Rin wouldn’t give up, Haru stubbornly huffed. “Fine, but I’m riding you.” The dark haired male stated bluntly, already reaching for his own waistband.

 

Rin was even darker red at this point, inhaling deeply, before nodding. “Obviously. We can’t be that obvious.” The swimmer shot back, attempting to hide the shivers that were racking through his body. He was going to fuck Haru. Shit, that was a nice thought for once. It didn’t help, with Haru standing over him to shuck his pants to the ground, followed by his boxers, the clothes hidden by the table. And shit, did Rin receive a good view.

 

Haru was perfectly curved, with a bead of pre-cum already beading at the top of his cock. He was hard, obviously, seeming to be throbbing like Rin.

 

The maroon haired male shuddered, and let out a desperate, strained sound. “Fuck. You’re beautiful, Haru.” Rin blurted out, now fumbling with his own pants. Eagerly, Rin pushed his jeans down to his knees, followed by his boxers, to let his own erection spring free.

 

Haru only shivered in response, and shifted eagerly. Sure, he had to be prepped first, but that would be great too. “Hurry up.” Haru murmured, softly, reaching his arms around Rin’s neck again, fingers tangling in soft red locks, earning a groan from Rin.

 

“Patience, Haru.” Rin purred out happily, eyes scanning over Haru’s pale skin, as his arms stretched out to let Haru settle on his lap again, leg’s spread and hips lifted. God, he didn’t have any lube. Clicking his tongue, Rin lifted a three fingers to Haru’s lips, brushing his fingertips along his soft lips. “Suck, Haru.”

 

Haru didn’t move for a moment, staring down at Rin with a shocked look. As shocked as he could look, anyways. Reluctantly, Haru opened his mouth to let Rin’s fingers slide in, tongue skillfully lapping and coating the swimmer’s fingers with his warm saliva. Rin shivered simply from the sight, and his own imagination, frankly. Haru sucked on the fingers generously, long eyelashes fluttering against his porcelain skin. It wasn’t until Rin’s pants of arousal grew louder that Rin tugged his fingers out with a pop, slicking the saliva covered fingers together, before allowing his hand to drop down near Haru’s entrance.

 

The dark haired male was, regretfully, nervous at this point. Sure, he had masturbated, but with someone as big as Rin in him… It may hurt. Shifting slightly to allow more access, Haru gently bit down on his lip. “Hurry up, Rin.” Haru stated again, before letting his head fall on Rin’s shoulder. One cold finger soon hit his entrance, making Haru shudder against Rin’s touch.

 

Rin, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear. “You’re tight, Haru. This might hurt.” Rin breathed huskily into the other’s ear, before letting one finger slip inside of Haru, earning a soft noise from the dark haired male, and a puff of Haru’s hot breath against his shoulder.

 

“Ngh, I know.” Haru shot back, before cutting himself off with another strange sound as Rin’s finger gently began to probe at the warm muscles.

 

Rin was gentle, at least. Haru was a mess, on the other hand. The male was deep red, panting and letting out quiet mewls as Rin slipped in two other fingers, now thrusting his curved fingers, desperately trying to hit Haru’s sweet spot. Occasionally, a soft curse in English would slip from Rin’s lips, leaving Haru mildly confused. Luckily, he doubted anything could distract him in this moment. Haru absentmindedly scattered kisses among the swimmer’s shoulder and neck, gaining soft moans from Rin. It was extremely hot now, for the both of them. Haru would occasionally brush his own cock up against Rin’s, making them both let out a moan much louder than intended. In fact, it seemed to be a pattern now, the occasional slipped moans of pure pleasure that poured from pink lips.

 

Finally, amidst sounds of pleasure, Haru spoke. “Rin, fuck me now. Please.” The swimmer practically begged, pressing another warm kiss to Rin’s even warmer skin, shuddering at the fingers now hitting his prostrate, ever so gently.

 

The fingers stopped abruptly, however. Rin shuddered, and let out a soft groan. “Dammit, Haru. Don’t say things like that.” Rin scolded, cheeks heating up more. This guy, he swore, would be the death of him someday. Perhaps even today, considering the circumstances that were happening. Haru didn’t reply, merely let out a breathless, half formed, laugh.

 

Fingers quickly and easily slipped from Haru’s entrance, leaving the darker haired male to feel-painfully-empty. Haru hated to admit it, but he was desperate enough to even want to beg for Rin’s cock to enter him. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

 

Rin lifted Haru’s hips up gently, positioning his length at Haru’s entrance. He paused, however, to speak. “Bear with the pain for a moment. Tell me when to move.” Rin murmured, nudging his shoulder upward. “And let me see your beautiful face, dammit.”

 

Haru protested, of course. Lifting his head, the darker haired male pursed his lips stubbornly. Beautiful? He wasn’t a girl! Haru opened his mouth to protest—but was very quickly cut off, a loud moan escaping instead. Rin had pushed the tip in, and luckily, pressed his lips against Haru’s in a deep kiss to muffle the noise leaving the two of them. God, if they were heard—Rin would die of embarrassment. At this moment, the two didn’t notice the piano stopping in its beautiful song, and an embarrassed pianist silently scurrying out of the back door, ever so quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

Tongues battled now, Rin’s slick one finally overpowering Haru’s, lapping at the roof of Haru’s mouth. It muffled the sounds, at least. Though, they weren’t completely silent. With Haru’s cock teasingly rubbing against Rin’s chest, and Rin now thrusting in completely inside of Haru, there was no way for the two to be completely silent. Haru was a flushed mess, along with Rin, the two clinging to each other tightly. Rin would most likely have bruises, but in this moment, nothing like that mattered. The pleasure was insane for the both of them, Rin’s cock hitting Haru’s prostrate ever so perfectly each time in a way that made Haru’s normally quiet voice cry out against Rin’s mouth.

 

Pre-cum now spurted from Haru’s cock in a warning, the two shuddering. A voice croaked out, finally. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Rin groaned, before attaching his lips against Haru’s neck, sucking gently at the skin that was there, even daring to nibble gently.

 

Haru was only a bigger mess at that point, panting and whining from the relentless thrusts. Rin was fast, he had to admit that. “Rin, ah, Rin,” The male moaned out, shifting his hips slightly up, earning another hard thrust. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly. Haru’s body shook from the insane pleasure, and his nails, absentmindedly, scratched down the fabric on Rin’s back, head now tilted back to let out hot puffs and moans.

 

“I’m close,” Rin groaned out. “so close.—Ah, Haru, fuck. Call my name more.” The male panted against Haru’s neck at this point, angling his hips up again to allow himself to thrust up a few more times, before he was met with a loud sound by Haru, and warm muscles tightening around his cock.

 

Haru obeyed, surprisingly. The male was gasping now, gasping Rin’s name with various other curses that Rin didn’t know Haru could say. The dark haired male, with one last cry, finally let his load spurt out messily against Rin’s chest and stomach, panting and whimpering through his orgasm haze.

 

Rin was close behind, thrusting only two more times, before he also let out a groan, spilling his load deep inside Haru. He was too into it to even think of pulling out. And fuck, did it all feel so damn good.

 

The two were breathlessly panting against each other now, blissful in the haze of pleasure that was left from their amazing sex. Regretfully, the mood was soon ruined by Haru’s complaint.

 

“I’m a mess now, idiot. So are you.” The dark haired male said, lifting his head from Rin’s shoulder to observe his damage on Rin’s shirt. It was certainly noticeable, as was the growing feeling of stickiness and uncomfortableness in his ass.

 

Rin only huffed, lips forming a pout. “No shit. We should clean up before the waitress comes, shouldn’t we?” Rin murmured, immediately snapped from his haze. Shit, if she came back in while they were like this…

 

Haru had nodded in agreement, but leaned forward quickly, lips brushing against Rin’s in a sweet kiss. It was nice, the new affection towards each other. Even with Haru grumpy from the mess inside of him, Rin still received a kiss. It was much like a dream to Rin and Haru alike, the two giddy in their new formed relationship.

 

Though, as they scurried to get their clothes at least half on, Haru stumbling to stand, and Rin snickering, they were once again oblivious to the scene behind them. The poor waitress was deep red, mentally debating about if she was safe to enter yet, or not, food balanced on her hand, teetering dangerously. The two were quick to scramble to the bathroom, at least, in an attempt to clean up as much as possible, shooting occasional looks at each other. Stares from Haru towards Rin, and heated grins and snickers from Rin to Haru.

 

* * *

 

 

The night went perfectly after that, besides Haru now squirming in his chair, mentally screaming for a bath. The food was wonderful, the drink were nice, and the soft smiles from the two lit up each other’s days, even more than earlier. It was nice, officially being together. Rin couldn’t say it out-loud yet, but most certainly, the swimmer was deep in love with Haru. Just as Rin couldn’t say it, Haru was also too embarrassed to say it. He thought it, with a flustered look, but it never left his lips. Truthfully, it would be said throughout the trip much after that night, though. Perhaps it was the glee from Haru being able to bathe with Rin and have his back washed, or maybe even the quite frequent use of both the bed and the couch. Or maybe, it was the long romantic walk on the beach that Rin thought would never ever be a reality for someone like him, with someone as amazing as Haru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry over anime with me on Tumblr. ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/levi-friggin-ackerman )
> 
> Or, come cry with me over anime on Instagram. (@TrashyIzaya)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always welcome! Thank you for the read!


End file.
